Eternal Sonata: The Dream Continues
by haroro
Summary: A sequel of the orig. story about a young girl who decides to explore her newfound world after she has an accident and finds out she is a magician. She collects a strange little group along the way as most JRPG's do. Some old characters make cameo's here.
1. Chap 1: Dreams of the Dying

This is my first ever composition for . Please be gentle, if you find something you don't like then just put it lightly. No raving drunk rants please. So anyways, Harmony is a girl who lost her parents a long time ago in a fire.

A few events before she contracted a fatal disease which gives her seizures and stuff. It disappeared a while back but now its back and she doesn't like it one bit. Oh yeah, there's also a sort of Grim reaper guy haunting her and comes in on later chapters. I don't own Eternal Sonata okay.

**Act 1: The Reverie Encore**

"(Giggle) The flowers are so bright. I've never seen such color before." Harmony laid herself on the ground to feel the soft heather and the cool grass on her skin, "I wish I could live here forever."

As she lay resting there, her purple eyes reflecting the suns warm rays, a voice rang from the distance. "Harmony!" a female voice called, "Harmony, where are you dear?"

She laughed and rose from her resting spot "Right here Mama!" she called.

"Come dear, your father is going to play Celestine under the Piccolo Willow" she told her.

Under the Willow, in its bent trunk, sat her father with his Stradivarius, Celestine, ready to play for the upcoming audience, "I wouldn't miss is for the world." As she sat down her father readied the bow on the strings. He played a sweet and slow tune, a romantic ballad.

"(Sigh!) This is what attracted me most to your father, he knew how to play the most romantic songs that would make any woman swoon." Harmony listened to the tune. It was so sweet and enchanting, like the trill of a nightingale.

"harmony..." a voice called. "Huh?" she wondered. "Harmony..." it cried again. "Where's that coming from?" she asked herself, it sounded eerily familiar to her. "HARMONY!" the voice loudly cried. "YAAAAAHHHHH!"

(Thump!) She fell to the floor. Looking around her she saw that she was in her room in the orphanage and she had been dozing off.

Miss Deidre Gladiola, the orphanage owner, was quite worried and knelt down to help her up "Oh my. I'm sorry Harmony, I didn't mean to startle you." she pulled her up and brushed the dust on her white sundress, "you looked so peaceful I felt almost as if I was about to commit a crime. Why on earth are you dozing so peacefully on a hot day like this?"

She at first hesitated but then decided to tell her just what happened, "I just came back from the park, and I had been playing music for a couple of hours already but..."

"You didn't earn much, did you." she guessed.

Harmony nodded to confirm it. "Harmony, it's alright if you don't earn enough. If it's enough for your lesson then go and learn how to play. It's what you've always wanted right? We can survive with just canned peas for the meantime."

"I don't think the kids will agree with you." Harmony pointed out, smiling.

"Ha ha ha! I guess your right" she sighed in contentment, "I guess I shouldn't have woken you up then." She suddenly stopped her from apologizing, "Oh it's alright. I don't think I would have woken up if you didn't come along."

Miss Deidre looked hard at her; she thought that she had left those memories back a long time ago. "Did you have that dream again?" Her sudden spark of laughter was lost, Harmony then felt a familiar feeling of emptiness, the feeling of loneliness.

She had felt like this ever since that day when her house burned in the fire, when her parents perished along with it, when she lost everything that made her happy. All that was left was the Stradivarius her father gave her and the ribbon she inherited from her mother.

She shook off the dark feelings away; there was no use in looking into a past where no future seemed to appear. "It's alright; I don't have to feel sad. I still have both of them with me, Papa in Celestine and my mother in my ribbon."

This comforted Miss Dowager somewhat but didn't even leave a bit of comfort for the heartbroken young girl, smiling falsely to cover her sadness and regret.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot!" Dowager cried, she had accidentally spied the glass rabbit clock on her wall, "it's already 2 o' clock. you'd better get going."

At those words she was out of the building like a whirlwind. "Oh no, OH NO!" she chided herself, "Harmony Belmont, you are latelateLATE!"

End of Act 1

**Act 2: Death's Composition**

"You're improving; you sounded way better than your first practice."

Harmony was quite glad, that compliment had made her feel better after what had happened before.

"I guess it's because my hands aren't shaking that much" she replied, "I guess I was worried I would embarrass myself on the stage." she stared at the floor in an attempt to hide her fear laden face.

Miss Larraby held her hand "It's alright Harmony, it's just the jitters. It is your first recital after all, it's quite normal to be afraid." Harmony nodded in agreement but quickly turned her attention to the window as the afternoon was shining down.

It was more than just worrying about her pride; she wanted to make her father proud by doing her best. The only problem: her best just didn't seem enough for her. "Well, I guess I'll be going now!" she told her, "see you later."

"Good luck Harmony" she called after her, "do be careful and don't forget, 5 o' clock." "I won't!" she cried.

"Well I have been improving, Miss Larraby said so herself" she told herself. Walking along the empty halls helped her clear her mind about the upcoming recital.

(FWOOSH!)

Harmony felt a sudden cold which disappeared suddenly. "Who's there?" she spoke to an empty space. "Hmm, guess it was my imagination..."

"Harmony..." a ghastly voice called behind her, "Harmony Belmont... Your time has been spent. You are overdue." A hooded figure rose from the floor in a hole of black. "Tonight you will be sent, a dream. Either it is only a dream or not depends on you." it dispersed into a black cloud, disappearing from her way.

"What did he mean by that?" she said quietly, she had been terribly shaken by the dark hooded figure. "What did he mean by that?"

A sudden pang of pain erupted in her chest, like she was being pierced by an invisible sword, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The pain stopped, "Oh no, not again..." she had thought that it had disappeared, the disease; she thought that it had stopped. But the disease was still there, it had just reminded her.

End of Act 2

**Act 3: Rhapsody**

Harmony was back at the orphanage trying to find something to wear for the recital. Behind her dressing screen she had so many rants.

"Too showy, too boring, too big, too small..."

(knock, knock!) "Harmony dear, what's taking so long?" called Miss Deidre "I can't find a good dress to wear" she replied, "It has to be special." Suddenly, an idea came into her head.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally heard the door unlock. "Harmony? What on earth are you doing in there?" she asked once more.

The door opens, "Well, what do you think?" she asks. She twirled around to show off her dress.

"Where on earth did you get that dress" she asked. As owner of the orphanage, she was responsible for cleaning up the whole place. But never in Harmony's stay did she ever notice that dress before.

"It's wonderful isn't it? It used to belong to my mother, but she passed it on to me before the fire."

"It's beautiful." Deidre commented, she held Harmony's hand and felt it tremble, "Don't worry, you'll do them proud. I promise you." a smile spread across her face as she looked at the shaking girl.

At the Charleston School for the musically gifted, people were preparing themselves for their performances. Strings were plucked, horns were blown, and flutes were cleaned.

"Alright places everyone." announced the stagehand.

'Alright, it's almost time.' she told herself. Harmony was feeling confident about tonight's performance but her stomach was full of butterflies. During the announcement, a familiar feeling pounded on her chest. 'Oh no, Not again!' she ignored the pain and soon enough it disappeared.

'I have to be careful. I might faint again if it happens once more.' she had been worried about that familiar pain all day and had been wondering if the hooded figure and the familiar pain was all just a dream.

'A dream, just like what he said to me.' She thought to herself

After a few performances, it was her turn to play the Paganini Cantabile.

She shakily faced the crowd and bowed. Forcing courage into herself she began playing and was surprised at how quickly her confidence returned. 'I'm doing it. I'm playing. Don't worry father, I'll do my best.'

She was halfway between the pieces when a familiar pain exploded in her chest. A sudden paralysis took her over and caused her to sway, her hands shaking at being forced to move. 'Oh no, I-I c-c-can't move!'

"Something's wrong." Miss Deidre had suspected as she rose from her seat, but too late. Harmony fell off the stage and into a deadly fall onto the cold marble floor.

There were shouts, people screaming in fear at the girl's deadly fall.

Before the impact, there were only a few words left in her mind. 'No way, is this really how it ends...' was one of them. Suddenly, everything blacked out, the screams turned quiet; all she could hear was the soft call of the wind. Suddenly out of the oblivion comes a man, in a gentlemanly coat and hat. "It's up to you, young Harmony Belmont. Either it is a dream or not, it is all up to you" "Who are you?" she asks, and suddenly her sight dims, darkness surrounds her yet again.

End of act 3

**Act 4: The Luminous Forest**

The wind was blowing softly on the shining leaves, as if to send them away from their branches. The soft scents of the pitch berries ripening were sweet to the senses.

The concertina trees were swaying slightly, as if to reach for the sun.

Under the Piccolo willow sleeps a young girl, shifting about as if in a deep dream. The soft wind blows in her face as if to awaken her.

"Hunh, wha?GASP the recital!" she screamed.

Harmony had only faint memories of the previous night, but that was enough to awaken her fully. The pain, the fall, the horrified scream of the crowd, it wasn't a wonder why she didn't notice her surroundings.

After finally realizing she wasn't at the hospital or in a bed she asked herself "Where on earth am I?"

She noticed that there were no walls around her, there was a slight breeze of cool air, and that there were trees and plants all around her. There was only one deduction going on inside her mind "I must be in a forest." she cried in disbelief.

The first questions to enter her mind were "How ever did I get here?" and "Where's the school?"

It was obvious that the school wasn't anywhere close, but what she really wanted to know is how on earth she got there. She didn't feel any hands handle her nor any bump nor motion of a person carrying a girl or a car. "Well, there's no point in worrying about something that's past." then she noticed her mother's dress. It seemed much more different than before

"Wow! It looks way cuter than before! Were my kidnappers tailors?" Her tunic had lost its shoulders but had wonderfully crafted cuffs at the end of the sleeves. Her skirt, instead of a just a silken cloth, had gained a leather cover-up.

She also noticed a gleaming wooden object on the forest floor. "CELESTINE!" she cried, "I was wondering where you disappeared to". She clasped it tightly under her arm "I'll never lose sight of you again." she promised, and so off she went to find answers to her many questions.

Strangely, although she was quite worried where on earth she was, she found a certain peace instilled inside her every time the wind blew. The feeling was oddly familiar but she brushed it off.

"This is the first forest I've ever been to. I couldn't have been here before" she laughed at the silly statement and continued on. She was in such high spirits that she almost forgot her whole intention in searching at all.

The city was a stuffy place where people only cared about themselves and seldom gave a glance to those in need; this forest seemed to erase those horrible thoughts from her mind. It seemed to soothe her, as if she had no problems at all.

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE!!!" a voice cried a little way off. "Huh?" Harmony had been shaken by the sudden plea. "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" it cried again. "Oh no, someone's in trouble."

And so Harmony rushed into an unknown rescue mission, unsure of what was to come.

End of Act 4

**Act 5: Igbo, help out!**

Harmony ran toward the voice, this lead her into an open area in the forest. The scene that followed showed a boy with spiky blond hair and almond eyes cornered to a tree wherein two pumpkins are dancing in front of him. "Huh? Dancing pumpkins? Is this some sort of joke? I was expecting something a little more perilous like a child getting attacked or a boy hanging from a cliff." she had been disappointed by how extremely backwards the situation was.

"B-be Careful miss! Those are Very Very Empty's!" the cornered boy cried.

"Well, the fact that the eyes are only sockets and that the wind is making a sound when blowing through them, you could say they are very, very empty." she was oblivious to the fact that this was the creature's name.

"Miss, make sure that they don't go to dark places okay! Bad things happen when they get to dark places." the boy screamed out.

"Why? What happens then?" she shouted back.

As if to answer her question, one of them advanced towards the tree's shadow. This caused it to enlarge and left its skin in a mossy rotten state. Its tendrils at the tip became a full grown palm tree.

"Th-that's what happens!" he cried. It Screeched in anger then started charging towards the scared little boy.

'Oh no, I have to act fast!' she ran forward and shouted "Take this you oversized vegetable, Hah!!!"

She hit it on the back with her bow. Instead of doing much damage it merely caused the things back to thump loudly. In response to the attack the giant Great Coconuts turned at her angrily and began charging.

"YIPE!" she cried, she had nowhere to go. She was smack dab in the things way.

"Miss, shield yourself!" the boy cried. "Like this?" she asked while proceeding to raise her violin. The Walking palm tree rammed her to the ground. "Oops, bad timing." he called out.

"Ow. That smarted." She told herself. She picks herself up and prepares to attack the enemy. Her weak stick-like bow was no match for the tough skin of the Great Coco's.

In the end, she fainted out of sheer exhaustion. "Don't worry, miss. I'll help you." the boy called. He took out a small yellow object and directed it at her.

Harmony felt the sudden reclamation of energy. "I'm not going down without a fight" she said to the enemies, she turned to the boy and began thanking him. "Thanks for the rescue." They both assumed positions back to back. "I'm real sorry about just looking on while you were fighting back there. I was real scared when those things started attacking me." He apologized.

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Harmony." She said. "Hi, I'm Igbo. I'm only nine years old." He grinned widely.

The two monsters screeched to remind them of what was going on. "Let's finish this shall we?" she asked it. "But what do we do? We only have a couple of peach cookies and I have no more Angel trumpets. Plus your weapon is pretty useless in this fight." Igbo told her.

'He's right; I'm pretty useless in this fight. Also, he's too scared to make a move. What now?' Suddenly a strange glowing begins behind her. "Huh? Wh-what's this. Celestine?" the violin begins to glow in an unearthly manner and, suddenly, begins to change.

"What's going on?" cried the worried Igbo.

End of Act 5

**Act 6: Metronome, The Town of Abundance**

"Oh" she cried. The light became brighter and brighter until she was almost blinded by the white glow. As the Stradivarius emerged from the light, it had rainbow-ish plumes at its side and a crown shaped scroll. The body shined a mixture of white and a light shade of purple, giving it a look of royalty.

It had the look and the grace of a young swan in its prime, smooth and flightily. "Celestine, you've changed. You're so pretty!" she gushed all over her new Stradivarius.

The impatient coconuts couldn't wait any longer so one of them tore towards the pair. They had evaded it just in time.

"What's the point of a pretty violin if you can't defend yourself with it?" whined Igbo. He picked himself off the ground and tried to quickly brush off the dirt clinging to his tunic.

Suddenly the bow which uselessly thumped the enemies before suddenly glowed, it also suddenly transformed before her very eyes. Its form changed into a saber-like shape with a baroque-ish decal. "How about that, a two in one deal." She cried, "Alright Igbo let's show them what we can do."

With a newfound courage in him, Igbo charged forward "Alright! Here I go!" he shouted as he descended upon the opponents.

"Clockwork clash!" he cried. Several clock-like apparitions appeared around the first Great coconut. He then struck it three times with his slingshot wrench. "Now Harmony, while it's slowed down!"

"Okay, I'll show them what I can do!" she slashed the opponent's sides with the newly acquired sword. Instead of making a thumping sound it cut easily through the tough and woody hide of the beast.

After a few well placed hits, the beast disappeared in a flash of light and the release of its spirit. "That was great Harmony, now let's speed things up a bit." He ran towards the light then turned to his enemy to get a better shot.

Then, pulling back at the rubber strap on his wrench, he loaded three seeds and taunted it. "You won't be able to shield yourself from this, Armor Break!" He fired the three seeds at the opponent which buried deep into its hardy outer skin. "Now Harmony, while it's armor is sensitive!"

"Alright, here I go!" She rushed towards the enemy and struck it. Although it blocked all of her attacks, it showed signs of it receiving a considerable amount of damage.

"Harmony, use an ability on it." Suggested the excited Igbo "A what? An ability?" she was confused by what he was telling her.

"Don't you have a special talent or something?" he tried explaining. "Well, I can play a mean violin." She replied.

"Then go for it" he told her, "Since we're going to win anyway, I guess a little victory music can help. Make sure you give it some feeling."

She readied her bow, "Here I go!" she had the sudden urge to run towards her opponent and so she rushed towards the trembling shrub. "Hiyaa!" she played a continuous deep note that resounded loudly. It emerged from the Stradivarius as a dark staff of full of red tinted notes, sharp evil looking notes. It struck the opponent in flashes of red and sable which eliminated the opponent and released its spirit.

"What was that?" asked the surprised boy. He could identify it was magic; his mother used it most of the time. But this had a stronger and higher intensity than what he had seen her do.

"Phew, that should do it." She plopped to the forest floor, "Man I'm pooped." "Oh no," cried Igbo, "I'd better get back home, it's almost nightfall."

He turned to her "Harmony, come on. It's really late. You can stay at my place for the night." She sighed in relief, she was at first unsure of where to stay for the night but her answer had just come to her.

Children were still running in the square when they arrived. The sun was already starting to set. A huge clock with a weight moving back and forth, like a huge metronome, was knocking away in the middle of the square. The houses were in a little row all lined with straw and full of bright flowers in the garden boxes at the windows.

"Where are we?" she asked Igbo. "Miss Harmony, Welcome to Metronome, the town of abundance." He announced.

End of Chapter 1

Notes:

-Igbo: is the music of the Igbo people, who are indigenous to the southeastern part of Nigeria. The Igbo traditionally rely heavily on percussion instruments such as the drum and the gong, which are popular because of their innate ability to provide a diverse array of tempo, sound, and pitch. That's why he carries a wrench-sling to whack his opponent.

Weapon: A slingshot wrench Class: machinist

-Harmony: is the use of different pitches simultaneously, and chords, actual or implied, in music. I had a bad feeling about using this name because it mixes with Harmony chains, so I decided to use Melody instead. But her name still stuck on till the end. She can use most magic, like Frederic but still has a lot to learn.

Weapon: Bow saber and Celestine Class: magician

-Metronome: is any device that produces a regulated aural, visual or tactile pulse to establish a steady tempo in the performance of music. The name is in reference to the clock in the town square, keeping the tempo for people.

-Clockwork Clash: A melee move Igbo can use in the dark. It allows him to hit the enemy twice before slowing its movement and attack speed. He learned this while calibrating the Metronome clock.

- Armor break: This requires the sunlight for aiming and, after three shots are fired, can weaken an enemy's defense. He uses steel-like seeds that take daily poundings to open the shell to get the fruit inside.


	2. Chap 2: Breakthrough

Sorry if you think Igbo is a bit Beat-ish. I actually developed his character and weapon before I knew of Beat's existence so please don't be mad. Another difference is that he's very smart and childish and is scared of most monsters (even Very Very Empty's)

He also has a mother, which, obviously, orphans don't have (I'm sorry Beat…) Sorry for the wait… I don't own Eternal Sonata…

Also some scans of my character concepts. I tried to copy the Eternal Sonata style:

Harmony: .com/albums/z131/correy_bucket/?action=view¤t;=

.com/albums/z131/correy_bucket/?action=view¤t;=

Igbo:

.com/albums/z131/correy_bucket/?action=view¤t;=

**Act 1- Anxious Introductions**

A voice called from the left of the square. Harmony found that it had a worried tone about it. "Igbo, Igbo darling where are you?" There was a woman in a milkmaids dress and an apron calling for her little boy.

Igbo's face beamed as he saw the woman. "Mama, mama!" he chirped, he ran towards her with a childish gleam.

"Igbo!" she almost shouted in relief at finding him.

"Oh darling, where have you been? Were you trying to scare me? I was so worried because you never come home this late." She squeezed him tightly and seemed as if she would never let go. She set him up in front of her, holding both his shoulders with both hands, and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Now, please tell me where you have been dear."

Igbo was quiet for a moment. Then, with a sheepish look on his face, he told her "I was hunting Very Very Empties in Luminoso forest."

His mothers eyes grew wide, "Dear, I told you never to do that! What if they cornered you and… and… heaven knows what they could do to you."

"I was trapped" he honestly told her, "but then Harmony, a magician in the forest, help me fight them back. She used her magic and blasted one…" His mother held up a hand to interrupt him "A magician rescued you? In the forest?" she turned around to look at the girl who had been with Igbo.

She stood up and took Igbo's hand in hers. Together they made their way towards Harmony. 'Oh no, she's coming this way. Wh-what should I do?' She was worried that she might scold her or ask her questions about being a magician. Something about her expression and tone as she had said the word was on of surprise with a hint of distrust. And if she was asked, what would she say, she was even more bewildered at the realization.

The pair both stopped in front of her, the mothers gaze like a hawk on its prey. She suddenly took her hand and said "Thank you dear heart. You brought back my dear boy home safely. I cannot think of any way to repay you for this wondrous deed." She suddenly let go as there was someone tugging her tresses.

Igbo interrupted her in his own childish way to tell her something important, "It's pretty late Mama. Shouldn't Harmony stay here in Metronome? I mean, it's already close to nightfall."

She smiled and patted his head, "That's very thoughtful of you Igbo. Alright then, Harmony you're staying here in Metronome. We have a spare cottage you can use. Oh my, where are my manners. I'm Niente by the way and my son right here is Igbo" she used her hand to direct her gaze to him, "You are welcome to stay in our house but I must know where you live. Maybe we can visit you sometime."

She looked at her with wide eyes, unable to answer her question. She could only tell her "I'm not from around here. I don't think I'm familiar with this place because I can't find out where I am."

"Ah, I see, you were sent away from your home too weren't you." Niente closed her eyes remembering something in her past.

"Huh?" Harmony didn't quite understand. "When I was about your age, the people from my homeland chased me off. I can still feel the wounds from the past." She continued, "I was just a young magician back then."

"Umm… excuse me but what does being a magician have to do with you being chased out of town?" Harmony was beginning to understand less the more her story continued, "Is there something wrong about being one? Are we dangerous?"

Niente was slightly taken aback by her ignorance of the matter. "Dear child, how long have you been in that forest. Everyone knows that a magician can use magic at the price of his life. All magicians are struck with a terminal illness."

Now it was Harmony's turn to be taken aback, "Terminal! But that means that…" "Yes" Niente finished her sentence in a solemn tone, "all magicians will die earlier than they are supposed to."

Harmony's eyes closed for a while as she processed the information in her head. "Isn't there… a cure or something." She asked. "No medicine can cure the disease, the result is inevitable." answered Niente.

She looked at the ground sadly, "It's still here. I thought it had disappeared, but it's still here." She murmured

The wind blew coldly at the hesitation of the girl.

"Here we have your bed, all nice and snug." Igbo pointed at the pink, ribbon-laced bed. "Thanks Igbo, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Her voice was emotionless. The lamp Niente lighted flickered slightly as the wind blew. She had fixed up a cottage for her to live in since she had no home. Everything was cleaned up quickly by the time she arrived.

After a few quiet minutes, Harmony broke the silence with a question. "Igbo?" Harmony said. "Yeah Harmony?" he replied.

She hesitated at first but continued, "Why are people scared of magicians? Your mother is one too right, and she was run out of town because of it. So why are they afraid of them?"

Igbo looked at her sad expression staring at the floor. "Harmony, people are only scared of magicians because of a stupid rumor. Someone said that the diseases of magicians were contagious and so people were afraid of getting sick themselves. So people treated magicians like they were dangerous or different, but the truth is that they're being silly." He huffed up at just thinking about it, "My mother is a magician and me and my dad are alright. We can prove people can exist with magicians."

But he puffed out, "Problem is no one ever listens…"

Harmony smiled, "I guess you're right. People are so scared of protecting themselves that sometimes they blind themselves of even the smallest truths."

She rose up from the bed and looked unto the shining moon above, placing her head on her palm, "I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to spend the rest of my life quickly before my time comes. Tomorrow, I start by learning magic."

**Act 2: The Magical Realization**

The next day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing as Harmony exited her quaint and newly owned cottage. It was a wonderful place all snug and small, 'A perfect place to plan the remainder of my time' she thought as she skipped her way to Igbo's small straw cottage near the town square.

She made her way to Igbo's door knocked politely twice and called out, "Hello, anyone home? It's me, Harmony." Loud footsteps inside approached the door. The open frame revealed a huge man, clad in a vest and in hunting pants. On his back was a musket and on his side was a medium sized knife. He looked like he was about to go out to hunt, which he was about to.

"Why hello there" he bellowed, "you must be Harmony. I heard all about you from little Igbo. I'm his old man, Bravura." His voice was very deep and seemed to shake the ground.

"Oh, hello." She tried to appear calm but the huge man had shaken her, "Ummm… is Niente in? She said she would teach me all about magic."

"Ah, so you're Niente's student. Just wait a moment please." He cupped his hands to his mouth, "Niente, your student is ready." Harmony had to cover her ears because his voice sang very loudly around the house.

A few minutes later Niente and Harmony were in the Luminoso forest where she had picked a perfect target for her, a scared Very Very Empty. "Alright Harmony time for your first lesson in magic." She told her, "First things first are how light affects a magician's astra."

"Astra?" she questioned.

"Right, astra is the jewel within people's hearts. How a person acts affect an astra's glow, more for good people and less for bad ones. But a magicians astra is unique, it can affect the type of magic he or she can use."

She pointed at a sunlit patch, "Now, use your magic while bathed by sunlight." She ordered.

"Excuse me, but how do I exactly do I do that?" she was getting confused again. "Just trust your instincts; they will guide you to your magic."

"Alright, I'll try." She breathed deeply and played a note like yesterday, only softer and less tense. This resulted in a warm and enlightening feeling within her.

"Do you feel that? That is one of the best spells a magician can cast, a healing spell. Since your only beginning your healing can only affect one person at a time but as your magic grows it can help an almost numerous amount of people." She smiled, Harmony was learning fast for one who just newly learned of magic's existence.

She called to her again, "Now, like yesterday, go into the shadows and aim for that Very Very Empty over there. Although it seems cruel, we must practice the dark side of magic now."

Harmony walked up to the shaded area and immediately felt a dark presence come over her. "Now aim carefully, your still a beginner so it might take a while to hit it."

Harmony felt something in her, waiting for a release. She remembered what had happened in her last battle and proceeded to do as she had done before.

She jumped into the air; gracefully pirouetting before playing the same cold-hearted tune she had played to end the life of the small moving vegetable the day before.

Out came the same black bolt with the blood-red notes and began heading for the scared little beast. It struck it, releasing a black aura that seemed to claw at the surrounding area. The body ruptured and released the tormented soul inside. The power and ferocity of the magic shocked Niente, it was too powerful to be a beginner's spell.

Recovering herself, she explained to Harmony, "That is the evil side of magic, Black magic. Although it seems wicked, it is not fair to blame it on the magic itself. It is the people who wield it who are to blame. But it is not always about harming others, sometimes it can be about protecting those closest to you." She held Harmony's shoulder to steady her because she was trembling.

"Looks like you've mastered the basics of magic. But the true way to learn magic is by self-discovery. Through patience and ingenuity is how a magician creates magic."

Finally able to steady herself, Harmony turned to her and smiled, "Thank you Niente, I'll be sure to remember that."

**Act 3: Preperations**

"Harmony, Harmony!" Igbo ran towards her, huffing and puffing. He looked like he ran all the way from the far edge of town just to tell her something.

"What is it Igbo? Is someone in trouble? Does someone need help?" she stood from her sitting position. She had been practicing on Celestine; she had to keep playing even if she wasn't in her real world.

So far her three day stay had allowed her to familiarize with the townspeople and her magic prowess but still hadn't popped an idea into her head on what to do with the rest of her short time. "Harmony, big, Big news!" cried Igbo, his brow was sweaty from the running and his vest was a creased mess, "the Decade Glow Festival is tonight!"

"The Decade Glow Festival? What's that?" Harmony had been clueless about the happenings of this world. There were so many things she still had to learn about and she was ready to see it all.

"After ten years, the tree's in Luminoso forest start glowin'." Igbo finally caught his breathe and told her as slowly as he could. "Why is that?" she asked.

"That's because there's special moss that glows only after ten years time. We gotta see it; they say it's one of the prettiest sights in the whole world." Jumping up and down, a person could tell he was excited for this.

"Alright then, but first we have to check in with Bravura and Niente, alright." She smiled despite her tone; this would be her very first festival. Igbo cheered and pulled her towards his house, his excitement reaching its peak.

"Well of course you can go; I don't see why you can't." Niente told them. Bravura was polishing his musket while she was knitting a sweater in the living room.

"BEFORE we see the event, you think you two could help me out?" he stood up and placed his musket to the doorway. He then placed his huge palms on their shoulders and asked "I was wondering if both of you would like to help me drive out the monsters near the tree's clearing."

They both looked at each other before Harmony broke the silence, "Alright, taking care of a few pumpkins can't be too hard."

Bravura became serious for a moment "Don't think that only Very Very Empties will be there. Sometimes weird creatures appear during the Decade glow festival."

Deep in the woods Bravura, Harmony and Igbo were just about finished driving off a small herd of Very Very Empty's.

"Papa, you were wrong this job seems pretty easy to me." He scoffed as he repelled two of them from the site.

"Don't get so cocky Igbo. You were pretty scared the first time I saw you fighting these things." She proceeded to drive off a small herd of Very Very Empty's with a toned down "Scream in the Night' spell.

Bravura marched up to them "You two are doing an amazing job" he said, "Most of them have left the area and it seems safe enough for the night."

He then turned away from them and started towards the deeper part of the forest. "I'm going to go double check one more time. You kids stay here and finish up alright?"

"Okay!" they both agreed smiling

After he had gone, Harmony sat down to look at the darkening sky. She sighed deeply remembering her dilemma on what to do with her remaining time.

Igbo noticed her down-trodden look immediately. "Hey Harmony, what's wrong" he asked, "are ya sick or something?"

"Nope" she replied, "just wondering what to do with my remaining time. What exactly do I do? Where should I go? I have so many questions to ask but I can't seem to find an answer for any of them."

"Aw don't worry about it, you'll think of something. In the meantime you should enjoy your time more often here while you're still stumped." Igbo didn't know what else to say, he wasn't very good in the cheering division. But despite that, Harmony still smiled.

"Thanks Igbo…"

Suddenly a loud banging erupted from the forest. It was Bravura's musket firing repeatedly. After a few minutes of waiting, there was only silence.

'Something doesn't seem right' Harmony told herself, 'Bravura never used his gun when driving off the monsters in the forest.'

She stood up and turned to the young boy, "Something doesn't seem right. Let's go Igbo."

"But Papa told us to stay here, remember" He had a fearful tone, "I think Papa can handle it himself."

"Come on Igbo! What if he's hurt or something happened to him." She scolded him.

Igbo was reluctant at first, But one could tell of his worry "Alright lets go."

"Bravura!" she cried, getting even more worried with each call.

"Papa" Igbo was now alarmed at the forests silence, "where are you?"

"Oooooooohhhhh…" a groan came from the thicket. "Igbo, I think he's over there, in the thicket." Harmony followed the fading groan with Igbo carefully behind, his weapon ready.

In the clearing of the thicket there lay Bravura, battered and bruised all over.

"Papa!" Igbo ran with all his might to his fallen father. His advances were halted by a strange cage suddenly forming around Bravura, made of a bluish crystal which first started off as spires then curled by tendrils of blue.

"Wh-What is this? What's going on?" he asked himself. Touching the bluish cage, he drew back his hand and exclaimed "It's really cold, like ice!"

Out of the shade came a small dark magic circle surrounded by blobs of dark matter. In the middle of the talismans and marks was a terrible yellow eye with a small dot as its pupil. A bluish aura glowed in the circle underneath it, signifying itself responsible for the crystal prison.

"Igbo, what is that thing?" Harmony couldn't understand it but she had an immediate understanding of the creature.

The dark thing took one look at Harmony before forming a crystal arena around them. It was challenging them both to a battle.

**Act 4: The Dark Entity (Mind)**

"Looks like the only way out is to fight this thing. Igbo, back me up okay" Harmony didn't like the sight of that thing, it made her spine tingle just by looking at it.

The thing shot a dark beam at them which they dodged easily. This caused them both to separate, which gave the creature a chance to come closer to Harmony.

It trapped her in a crystal prison, similar to Bravura's except smaller and more restricted. "Oh no, its' got me!" she cried in surprise.

Igbo rushed to her aid, "I'm coming Harmony!" But despite his efforts, the creature blocked most of his blows.

It then created a well of energy within Harmony's cage which ended in an explosion, blasting Harmony and shattering the crystal bars.

Rising from the blow, quickly dusted her dress and rushed at the entity. She hit it a couple of times before concentrating the dark energy into her bow. "Scream in the Night!" she called out the spells name. It struck the creature with a staggering force, dazing it and pushing back.

It now turned its sights to Igbo, facing towards him. It shot the dark beam again but it was successfully blocked by his wrench. Afterwards, it caught him too in a crystal prison before turning towards Harmony.

"I can't move, and this prison is way too hard for me to break." Igbo couldn't reach the Dark Entity, but he realized that he could still shoot it from afar. "Let's see you defend yourself from this, Armor Break." He shot armor piercing seeds at the Entity which started cracking slightly.

This caused it to writhe in pain as its body began weakening. This also reminded it of Igbo's existence and it performed another 'Gravity Well' inside the cage. This pushed Igbo back as well as shattering the prison. This time Igbo failed to get up from the blow.

"Igbo!" Harmony knew he had fainted. She looked into their rucksack and pulled out a small gold horn. She blew on it, destroying it but also bringing Igbo back to consciousness. She then bathed herself in the warm sunlight and proceeded to cast a healing spell on the worn out boy. "Song of Valor!" she cried, allowing a faint light to touch Igbo's astra and mend his wounds.

"Alright, no more Miss nice Harmony. This thing hurt Igbo and trapped Bravura and I can't allow it to roam free." Both her bow and violin glowed with a peculiar light. "Prepare yourself for a well deserved hurting" "Rhapsody!" Harmony stroked several notes which released several greenish pulses that assailed the enemy.

Igbo joined in the fray, "I'll show you how brave I can be. Just watch me!" "Spectral Scathe!" He fired a couple of seeds which contained poisonous gases inside; it seemed to break a magical curtain which shielded the entity from magic.

The thing drooped in its fatigue; this was a sign for Harmony to hit harder. Unfortunately the thing seemed to be in a raging trance, hitting them both with strong blows and pushing them back with a forceful 'Black Beam'.

Both sides forcefully ruffled and shaken, it was time to show that thing what they were all about. "We can do it, just once more!" she began a rondo of slashes and cleaves ending in her dangerous pirouette before finally crying out "Scream in the Night!"

The battered object started cracking, the pressure too great for him. In the arc of the wave it finally shattered into a thousand pieces and securing both Harmony and Igbo's victory. "We did it!" she exclaimed. She turned to Igbo and waved her saber bow in a flamboyant manner, "I'm getting better at this aren't I?"

"We did it!" he held up a thumb to show his appreciation. "Ooooooooooohhhh…" Bravura groaned once more to turn towards his direction. "Omigosh, we almost forgot!" the set themselves into smashing the transparent prison Bravura was kept in.

**Act. 5: The Decades Glow and the Idea**

"Oh dear" Niente cooed, her healing magic was taking care of most of his wounds but some remained, "imagine what would have happened if our little boy and Harmony weren't there."

Even with the wounds and the bruises Bravura was still as jovial as ever. "Hahahaha, lucky they were there wasn't I."

"This wouldn't stop the festival right? We're still planning to go aren't we?" Little Igbo was worried the accident would surely cancel the festival. This was his first Decade glow and he didn't want to miss it just because a strange creature attacked them in the forest. Harmony also became worried at this new prospect, worried that she wouldn't find any inspiration on what to do with her final moments in this world.

"Of course we're still going" Niente shocked them both with her reply, they had expected her to take on the protective motherly role, "It has been a tradition for every villager in Metronome to attend this festival and we're no exception. We'll just have to make sure first that the necessary precautions are met first."

That night the whole village was at the Piccolo clearing, awaiting the supposed event. "When is it coming Mama? Is it soon? Is it happening now?" one could tell the boy was excited. "Shush, soon it will start dear heart. How about you Harmony? Are you ready to see it?"

"Hunh? What?" she had been deep in thought and hadn't been listening. She was more interested in what the festival was all about "So what is this whole thing about?"

"It's a festival wherein people view themselves for the past ten years and seeing how much they have changed from that time until now." She smiled a smile which had many had many secrets hidden within.

"Shhh! Everyone, it's starting." Bravura whispered, a strange surprise from his usual booming voice.

A sudden glow erupted from the very base of the Piccolo tree. It kept growing and growing until the leaves sparkled, each one releasing a spectrum of rainbow dust. When a single sparkle touched the Concertina tree's around it, the glow seemed to spread from the point of the touch to the whole tree itself. The result was an Aurora Borealis effect.

"Oh my, I-it-it's… amazing…" her tongue was twisted, no words could describe her amazement. She had never seen such a wonderful sight before, the colors, the lights, and the calmness the tree's exuded. 'If there's something like this here, imagine what else could be in this world' the inspiration hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"What if there's more than this? What if there's more to my life than just waiting for something to happen?" she cried out loud. "Are you okay Harmony?" Igbo whispered, something had come over her and he was curious to find out.

"I know what I have to do now. I have to see the world, the whole world, before I die. I have to travel and see all the beauty this dream has for me instead of waiting for something that might never come." She faced the silent yet comforting tree in her silent determination; she was going to see more on her travels, an adventure that would be inscribed in the stones of history.

End of Chapter 2

Notes:

-Niente: "nothing", barely audible, dying away. I picked this name because it sounds so lady-like and it describes her perfectly, slowly fading away from the world.

-Bravura: boldness; as in **con bravura**, boldly. This refers to his brave and bold nature of the Leader/Hunter of Metronome.

-the Piccolo tree: The **piccolo** is a small flute. Similar to its larger counterpart, the piccolo has the same fingerings but sounding an octave higher than written. The piccolo is often one of the highest instruments within the orchestra or band. It is a mystic tree that influences the Decade Glow on the Concertina tree's nearby.

-"Song of Valor": A healing spell which Harmony uses. It touches the Astra of others with a faint light that mends wounds.

-"Rhapsody": An offensive spell that releases green pulses of energy. It is believed that the energy released is the mixed emotions of both hate and sorrow Harmony surpressed at the death of her parents.

-"Scream in the Night": A dark spell that renders an opponent and the space around it. This is powered by her loneliness and longing for family.

-"Spectral Scathe": Igbo uses this move in the dark to awaken the poisons within the Noxio seeds, seeds that rip through a person's magical curtain that protects them from magic.

-Dark Entity(mind): A dark being that controls glacier-like crystals to entrap it's enemies. It then proceeds to induce a 'Gravity Well' inside that rips an opponent. It also controls a 'Dark Beam' created by dark mana.


End file.
